Home
by Dish-Chan
Summary: After the fall of the factory, Robin and Amon hideout for a while, and Amon discovers the fun, joy, embarresemnt, and utter pain, of livivng with a woman! r&R please


"Home"  
  
By: Dish_Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no form or fashion own the anime and or characters of 'Witch Hunter Robin', I am using them in an attempt to exercise my writing abilities. Thank you^_^  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my fiction about 'Witch Hunter Robin' I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, but please be kind. After just a little thought on the matter, I decided Amon should definitely be embarrassed more than he is, therefore I have written this fic about he and Robin's home life while they lie low.  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Darkness....... Endless void, swallow me, into the emptiness of your essence, I pray redeem me oh sweet death......" Amon could have sworn he heard these words as he clutched the young woman beside him; she had stopped and told him they were screaming for her to save them. Unsure of what to do he had wrapped both arms around her in an attempt to perhaps calm her then drag her to safety. Emerald eyes had locked on his own, and a small flame flickered within them. Her face nearly touching his, she whispered something, then a brilliant light enveloped them........darkness......  
  
Amon opened his eyes and instantly narrowed them against the bright sun, he must have nodded off. The dream of he and Robin's narrow escape from the factory still haunted him now and then, perhaps because of its' mysteriousness. How had they been transported by that light, and what was it? He had figured it was Robin, but she had assured him it was not, she thought her own opinions on the matter, but never spoke them. When they had awoken, they were here: a small seaside village. He had been relieved to find they were still in Japan, only somewhere he hadn't heard of. They now resided in a small two room cottage, an old man had let them stay there while Amon did simple things like pick up his groceries or occasionally bring the old man fire wood. He had to admit, they were slowly running out of money for food, after replacing Robin's extremely tattered dress and coat, (oddly his had not even been singed.....) he had just enough to buy them food for two days. Of course, Robin had later revealed a huge wad of bills "Did you think I worked for Nagera for free?" she had stated more than asked and gave him the money. Even then, they were running out of provisions. As the old truck came to a rather abrupt stop, Amon slid from the back and thanked the driver before walking towards he and Robin's small home. Amon had gotten used to living with Robin in some sense, finding a long blonde hair amidst his stark black jacket now and then, almost walking in on her as she dressed, ignoring the way she just had to stare at the moon for hours before sleeping, yes those were things he was adjusting to nicely, but as he entered the door, he got a surprise. Robin, had bought two pairs of clothing khaki cargo pants and a small black T-shirt, and pajama's, which Amon had never seen, to the fact Robin always pulled her blankets well past her neck line. But today, for whatever reason, Robin was still in her pajamas, lying on the floor, her hands behind her head and long legs stretched out crossed at the ankles. Her deep eyes were studying the ceiling with interest as she watched a small bug make circles along its' surface. Amon suddenly realized why Juliano, Robin's caretaker, had her dress in the confining dress usually reserved for a Nun. She wasn't amazing, but she certainly had a figure, though the dress had flattened or confined every aspect of her curves. And, seeing as they were tight on money, Robin had bought a small lilac- white camisole, (which had a habit of revealing her mid-section) and boy shorts as her sleeping attire, which she had decided to wear long past morning. Amon swallowed and carefully told himself Robin was fifteen, and she was dangerous, and he shouldn't care if her top was dipping dangerously low and she sat up and watched him enter the room. Turning back into his cold self, Amon walked stiffly to the small table and placed the paper bag on it, hearing the slight rustling of Robin as she came up behind him and looked into the bag. "I'm glad you're back, I was getting hungry...." She said softly as he handed her a tray and some chop sticks. She sighed as she began to eat and commented that Soba noodles always reminded her of Nagera. Amon just ate in silence until Robin spoke up again, this time observing his face she asked "Amon, you must have gotten a little sun today, your cheeks seem pink" normally, Amon would have thought a woman was teasing him, but Robin rarely teased, and she seemed to be oblivious to any attention from the opposite sex, so he knew she was serious. He nodded, knowing she would believe him, after all, though Robin enjoyed walking the beaches and was nearly a nice golden brown, he didn't care for the sun, and had a complete inability to do anything but burn beneath its' rays. "I was thinking perhaps I could go to the beach today.....do you mind Amon?" she asked softly, bringing him back to reality. He looked up at her as she smile slightly at him, chin propped up on one hand, chopsticks still in her mouth. He again noticed her top dipping low but quickly looked back up to her questioning eyes. "Whatever you want, but we are running low on money, maybe you could at least attempt to think of a few ways to fix that?" Robin smiled and seemed happy with his response; after all, Amon wasn't one to say so much in one sentence. Robin got up and after disposing of her empty tray, grabbed her clothing and headed for the bathroom, to change. Amon rose and well and decided he should let the old man's horse out to graze.  
  
The door creaked open slowly, and the young man quietly entered, he had just returned from his short ten minute trip to let the horse out. Unfortunately, the beast of an animal had decided to get frightened and gallop away quickly, spraying Amon in an array of mud. Sighing, he decided to turn on some water for a shower, then take his coat off outside. He got sidetracked though, and ended up forgetting about the water after getting a drink. Walking back in, free of his coat (which he would later worry about cleaning) he was surprised to hear water running. "I thought I forgot" he murmured, but decided he must have done it, since Robin was down at the beach. Amon entered the bathroom and grimaced at his reflection, suddenly, he perked his ears, he heard an odd humming coming from the shower, almost as if a bug had gotten caught in the curtain. He stepped forward and pulled it back, and to his surprise there was a woman, staring in shock, and trying in vain to cover herself. His brain first, after regaining from surprise, was taken over by his purely male side which screamed "Nakade woman in shower!" then of course he drug his eyes to her face and recognized with great pain the emerald orbs which stared at him in shock. "Robin!" he exclaimed before muttering an apology and turning swiftly to leave, this would have been simple, except his leg got tangled in the long curtain and he fell flat in his face, knocking over all the bottles and soap sitting on the side of the tub. Several seconds, hours, (he couldn't recollect) later he looked up to see Robin, towel wrapped tightly around her, and blonde hair in wet tangles, looking at him in concern. He felt even worse when he saw her cheeks were practically the color of blood. She calmly asked him if he was alright and he nodded and slowly rose, but his hand had the unfortunenate fate of landing on a bar of soap and causing his head to land in Robin's lap. How wondered if it were a nightmare, when he felt the towel fall down onto his head. Robin's somewhat panicked voice met his ears, "Amon close your eyes please." He obeyed and after pulling the towel back up she told his he was allowed to open them again. The girl carefully lifted his head and helped him up, he prayed her towel would not fall as she ushered him to the other room and sat him down in a chair. Neither spoke out of embarrassment, as Robin gave him a dish towel to hold to his bleeding nose and tilted his head back and ordered him to hold it that way. As he watched her retreat back to the bathroom, he wondered just what had caused his nose to bleed......  
  
Okay there you go. I've never seen a 'Witch Hunter Robin' fic where Amon is embarrassed so much, so I thought it only proper to write one myself. Love? Hate? Tell me!  
  
Thank You^_^'  
  
Dish-Chan 


End file.
